1. Technical Field
This invention relates to beverage dispensers and, more particularly, to a portable container and dispenser for kegged beer.
2. Prior Art
The most typical manner to provide cool beverages at remote locations is to transport canned beverages in coolers containing ice and distribute the canned beverages at the remote location. However, the use of canned beverages is more costly to the consumer and creates significant waste in the form of emptied cans. Further, the use of individual cans reduces the volume of beverage one is able to transport to such remote locations since the can packaging occupies the limited cooler space.
To address the problems associated with canned beverages there have been attempts to use kegs or other such large vessels to distribute cool beverages at remote locations. However, this method also has drawbacks. It is difficult to cool large vessels so that the beverages are of an acceptable temperature. Further, portable containers are often subject to severe agitation when they are traveling over hilly or rough terrain such as golf courses. A combination of elevated temperature and agitation causes the beverages to form foam. If the beverage is beer, the beer which discharges from the container will be in the form of foam. This ruins the taste of the beverage and makes it impossible to pour the beer properly due to excess foaming.
Since most beverages enjoyed by consumers are carbonated, minimizing foaming is of critical importance. When gas that is dissolved in a carbonated beverage leaves the liquid, it creates foam. The foam is often waste and is poured off before the beverage is served. If a carbonated beverage is not handled properly, 50% can be lost to foam waste. Further, even that portion of the carbonated beverage that does not foam will likely be of poor quality since the loss of carbonation will make the beverage less acidic or “flat”.
Because the solubility of a gas in a liquid is higher at lower temperatures, the carbon dioxide gas is less likely to come out of solution and form foam at cooler temperatures. Accordingly, it is desirable to dispense carbonated beverages at cool temperatures. Another means to minimize foaming is to maintain the carbonated beverage under a certain amount of pressure. This is true because the solubility of a gas in a liquid is higher at elevated pressures. When the pressure on a carbonated beverage is released or reduced the gas dissolved therein leaves solution more readily and creates foam.
Pressure can be maintained on carbonated beverages up to the point of dispensing it by forcing the beverage through a length of conduit of a lesser diameter than the conduit from which it was dispensed from the holding vessel. A significant portion of foam which is present at the time the carbonated beverage is dispensed from the vessel will be reabsorbed by the carbonated beverage by the time it is dispensed for the consumer.
However, neither the cooling nor pressurization of the carbonated beverage alone is sufficient to satisfactorily reduce foam. The prior art does not describe an apparatus or process, of a portable nature, which provides for the dispensing of cooled, non-foamed carbonated beverages in an economical manner.
Accordingly, a need remains for a portable apparatus that dispenses cooled, carbonated beverages such as beer. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a portable container and dispenser for kegged beer. Such an invention is durable, convenient and can be easily transported to remote locations. The insulated design minimizes the need for ice, decreasing the weight to be transported and reducing the amount of excess fluids to be drained.